


Happy Creation Day!

by psyclonus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Transformers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy birthday to my dear friend Cluo!!!, NautiSkids Babies!, Sparklings, They are twins!!, but i hope you like it, this was fun to write since I’ve never written either of them before!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus
Summary: A little fanfic for my wonderful friend Cluomi! She has been a great friend for almost 2 years now and deserves a little somethin somethin.NautiSkids tag is pretty barren so I decided to write this one out for her!And Anyone else who is reading! Nautica and Skids live in a little home together with their twin Sparklings Aquacade(Boy) and Aquanaut(Girl)
Relationships: Nautica/Skids (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	Happy Creation Day!

Optics shot open wide, shining golden yellow into the darkness of his hab suite, gently illuminated by the soft glow of moonlight cast from the berthside window. His vents heaved as he sat up, his cooling fans clicking on and disturbing the silence. A servo went up to his faceplate then pulled away, as he looked upon it there were clear signs that he had been leaking coolant from his optics. It happened again, that dream, that music and that face. Skids still couldn’t fully piece it together but he was getting closer and closer. Though the closer he got the less he wanted to know. 

“Skids?” 

A soft voice coming from the darkness, a stark difference from the terror he had only moments ago. When he turned to look down at the voice, tired blue optics looked up at him. Seeing her was like medicine all on it’s own. A relief washed over him and he couldn’t hide the smile as he reached down to stroke her helm. 

“Is everything alright?” Nautica spoke in a hushed tone, considering the time it made sense. 

“Yes, yes of course.” Skids laid back down into berth next to her, his arm wrapped over her smaller frame and pulled her close. “Seeing you… made everything perfect.” His tone matched hers, hushed and calm, but there was no way she wouldn’t have noticed the slight shake in his frame.

“Was it the dream again?” Even if she asked, her face nuzzled into Skids’ neck, clearly ready to slip back into a deep recharge. Skids hesitated in answering, thinking about it again would surely make his spark hurt for reasons he still did not know. 

“It was…” He finally admitted then tilted his helm to kiss the top of hers. The action made her wiggle which was just entirely endearing. “But feeling you here makes it fade.” And as if to emphasize his words he held onto Nautica just a little tighter. 

The action was not lost on Nautica because she slipped her arm around Skids in return, holding him just as tightly. “I’ll always be here for you Skids.” Her tone was more serious this time. Skids knew she was walking up the more they spoke.

“And I with you, sweetspark.” Another kiss on her helm, like he couldn’t stop himself. She was precious to him, no terror in the night would keep him away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oof!” Skids huffed out, a small frame jumping on top of him. Once again, yellow optics shot open though this time it wasn’t out of fear. 

“Sorry daddy, I told her not to.” A timid voice rang into his audial as his optics finally registered the sight. Two small frames on the berth, one small purple sitting on his midsection while the other blue one sat next to his legs, in between himself and his lovely Conjux. 

“You can’t stop me from waking daddy, Aquacade!” She looked at him pointedly then stuck her tongue out as if mocking his small pout. It was no surprise her shouting got Nautica shifting. Her blue optics flickering on as she rose from her recharge. 

“You woke mommy too!” Aquacade whimpered then began crawling into his mother’s lap, tired optics still trying to flicker on all the way. 

“Good morning, Aquacade.” Nautica chuckled as she scooped up her sparkling and kissed him all over his tiny little face which only elicited a small giggle. Skids hadn’t noticed he was staring, optics half lidded with a lazy smile as he watched the two of them, until his excited daughter papped at his faceplate. Ah yes.

“Morning kisses for you too, Aquanaut.” Copying Nautica’s movement he scooted up his daughter and placed a multitude of kisses. 

This was a morning routine for the four of them, or at least it became one when the two twin sparklings got strong enough to climb onto the berth all on their own. Skids thought about complaining and finding a way to keep them off the berth, but upon seeing the sight daily, watching Nautica smile brightly and hearing their small giggles, he really had nothing _to_ complain about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“YOU said you’d train me more today!” Aquanaut stood as tall as she could in the little training room, pointing a small digit up at her father who simply chuckled in response.

“I know, I know but there is something VERY important we need to do instead.” Skids glanced around the room, Nautica was doing something else today, probably in the workshop again, Aquacade liked to watch her work so he was also probably in there. Which meant it was safe to talk! 

“WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN-” 

“Shh shh, I’ll tell you.” Skids put a digit to his own lips as he squatted down in front of his sparkling. The secrecy immediately interested her, quietly stepping closer. Good good, she was inquizitive that’s for sure! “Do you remember what tomorrow is, Aquanaut?” She said nothing, only shaking her helm in response. “It’s your mother’s creation day.” 

….

….

Skids was patient as his sparkling processed his words, then soon bright yellow optics grew wide and a smile even wider. 

“OH OH OH!!!” She began bouncing in place excitedly, Skids couldn’t help but just smile softly at her. “WHAT SHOULD WE-” Skids put a digit to her lips to get her to calm down.   
“Sorry-” She whispered and lowered her helm a little. “What should we do?” 

“I’ve got a few things ready, but there are some stuff I can’t get done if she is around.” 

“Gotcha.” Aquanaut smirked, punching her little fist into her other servo as she turned heel and marched towards the training room. Though before she could even take a step Skids grabbed onto her little back wheels to stop her.

“You aren’t fist fighting your mother.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, Aquacade!” His twin sister pointed a digit towards him, she may have been a bit smaller but the way she stood made her look like the taller of the two. “We’ve got an important mission from… “ She held for dramatic effect, “Skids!” and finished wish a small flourish of her hands

Aquacade let out a sigh, feeling pretty disappointed his sister dragged him out of the workshop just to tell him they had a secret mission… “Are you calling him Skids to seem tougher?”

“Shh lackey,” Aquanaut moved closer, her servo reaching out to cover his mouth which elicited another defeated sigh. “If I call him Daddy, Mommy will figure it out!” He wanted to correct her and say that mommy is going to be more suspicious hearing ‘Skids.’ But whatever. 

“Now, come with me, I’ll show you your mission obje...objec...what you’re supposed to do!” She pulled her servo away, grabbing at Aquacade’s wrist and leading the way. He had no choice but to stumble after her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Up there?” Aquacade’s voice was unsure, both the twins looking up the wall at a vent.

“Up there!” Aquanaut crossed her arms over her chassis and smiled big, proud of her idea. “She’ll be too busy trying to find you! That way daddy can finish getting everything ready for tomorrow.” 

“You still haven’t told me why though…” Her brother looked her over nervously before looking back up at the vent. 

“It’s a secret, daddy said! But don’t worry you are playing a HUUUGE part.” Aquanaut stood next to the wall, putting her servos together so Aquacade could step on them. “Come on, quickly quickly!” 

“Okay, okay!” Aquacade whined, still apprehensive as he approached her. Bracing himself on his sister's shoulder, he stepped up onto her servos, wobbling a bit as she hoisted him up to reach the vent. Luckily for him, Aquanaut's training meant she was able to support his weight like this to climb up, but their was a problem. The vent cover wasn't budging. 

“It’s not coming off.”

“You’re the handy one, figure it out!” 

“I will just- Hold on,” And she did, she waited, she was strong enough to hold him, sure, but as the dull ache in her arms became too much to ignore she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. One by one she could hear the screws hit the floor, he was on his third now. Aquanauts faceplate tightened from the strain. Almost done...!

The last screw fell to the ground, followed by the crash of the cover hitting the floor. 

“Gah!" She cried out, her instincts kicking in as she scrambled away from the source of the noise.

Aquanaut looked up to see her brother holding onto the vent, legs dangling above, hitting against the wall with each little kick. “You can do it, ‘Cade! Just pull yourself up!” She cupped her servos to her face cheering him on. His pedes pressed against the wall, and once he finally hooked one into the vent it was much easier to get inside.

“Yeah. Thanks a lot...” He peeked his head out from inside, staring down at his wide smiling sister who was absolutely delighted that he got up there. 

“You just stay up there, I’ll take care of the rest!” She gave him a thumbs up then began picking up the screws and vent cover. Her little pedes worked fast as she ran off with them, going to find the best hiding spot so neither of her parents would find them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aquacade?” Nautica came out of the workshop, scratching lightly at her helm. He’d gone off to play with Aquanaut hours ago… And he loved watching her finish a project. So not being able to find him was relatively strange.As she walked into the main section of their home, her first stop was the training room. While Aquacade loved working with her, Aquanaut loved training with Skids. But… She stood in the empty room, a frown set on her faceplate. 

“Where are they?” Her digits tapped anxiously together, deciding to check the other parts of the house. The sparkling’s room was completely empty, it didn’t even look like either of them were in here recently. Hmm. As she turned back down the hallway she decided to go check the recharge station. Maybe they were getting a snack?

“WAIT!” A small voice shouted from behind her, when he looked over Aquanaut came scuttling out of her and Skids’ berthroom. The small frame came skidding out in front of her and put her arms up. Nautica couldn’t help but chuckle a little as she smiled down at her daughter. “You uh! You can’t go that way.” 

“And why not?” Nautica was pretty amused, happy to at least see Aquanaut. 

“Because uh, because you...Because it’s a…” 

“Nautica?” Another voice came from around the corner, and soon her handsome Conjux stepped out with a tilt of his helm. There was a little stain on his faceplate and his servos were held behind his back. Odd. “Is everything okay?” Skids glanced down at Aquanaut who glanced back up at him, then Nautica had two sets of yellow optics looking at her. Oh goodness they were cute.

“Yes, well actually no.” Nautica crossed her arms over her chassis. Whatever they were planning needed to be second on her processor. Right now she wanted to find her son. “Have you seen Aquacade?”

“Aquacade? I thought he was with you?” Skids genuinely looked confused, she didn’t catch any deceit in his words or his posture, despite obviously hiding something. 

“No, he went off with Aquanaut,” Nautica then gestured down to her daughter who was obviously acting a bit more skittish than usual. With a sigh and a shake of her helm she squatted down in front of Aquanaut. “Where’s your brother?” 

“Um um um!” Aquanaut began frantically looking around as if she was looking for an answer, but none seemed to come. Then with a sigh and slumped shoulders she looked up at her mother. “I’ll show you…” 

Nautica glanced up at Skids curiously, who simply just shrugged. “Ok lead the way.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“In there?” Nautica raised an optic ridge, servos on her hips as she looked at the opened vent. 

“In there.” Aquanaut responded with a nod.

“Why?” She glanced down at her daughter who shrugged in response.

“It was the only one we could reach!” 

“Yeah but-” 

“Good luck!” Aquanaut saluted her mother then quickly booked it from the room, leaving Nautica to flounder for a moment, clearly wanting to ask her how or more importantly  _ why _ . Leaning up on her pedes, she peaked her helm into the vent. It was empty...

“Aquacade? Can you hear me?” She tapped her digits lightly against the metal wall, hoping the sound would coax him out. There was no way she or Skids was going to fit through here, calling for him was the best she could do. “‘Cade, come on out! It’s your mother!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay Daddy she’s distracted please tell me you’re almost done!” Aquanaut came running into the recharge station, yellow optics wide as she looked up at the mess that was her father. 

“Yeah, one energon cake ready for tomorrow!” Skids smiled brightly at his daughter who practically had sparkles in her optics as Skids held it out for show. “It took awhile but thanks to you, your mother will be none the wiser!” 

The two of them giggled happily when a sound rang out from above. “Huh?” The both spoke in unison as they glanced up, the ventilation cover slid off, falling to the floor.

“Oh no!” Skids shouted.

“Watch the cake!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Caaaade…” Nautica tapped tapped again, but still no answer. She whimpered a bit, really beginning to worry for her son. Maybe she should call Brainstorm? Though he wasn’t a mechanic like her, so clearly she was the most qualified for this. “Please don’t make me tear down this wall…” Nautica sighed but then her comm link began to beep. 

“Hello?” She clicked her digit to her audial.

“Yeah, found Aquacade… just..come to the refill station.” Skids sounded...disappointed? Was he okay? Nautica couldn’t be bothered trying to decipher what that tone meant. She needed to see her sparkling right away! 

“Coming!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight was… hilarious. Nautica belted out a loud laugh as she walked into the refill room. There was a large banner draped from the roof saying ‘Happy Creation day! Nautica!.” Skids was standing there, Aquacade in his servos, their son covered helm to pede in energon cake. Aquanaut and Skids had splatters of cake on them and both looked absolutely stunned and rather disappointed. But as Nautica laughed they looked surprised. 

“I-I’m sorry I ruined your cake Mommy…” Aquacade was the first to speak up, big blue optics almost hidden behind the blue cake. 

“Oh dear, it’s okay, you didn’t ruin anything, in fact everything I could ever want is right here.” She walked up to Skids and wiped a line of the cake from Aquacade’s cheek playfully then licked it off her digit. Their son giggled at the touch. “Wow! You’ve all outdone yourself, this is lovely!” 

It was like her words lit up their worlds, all three of them smiled brightly at her. “It’s a little early but….” Skids glanced at his two sparklings, each looking up at him. Then the three looked back at Nautica, speaking in unison. 

“Happy Creation day!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful year, Cluo!
> 
> To those that aren’t Cluo! I hope you also liked it because it was fun to write! Thank you so much!


End file.
